


Trekking Dead

by bgn



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn/pseuds/bgn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking Dead in the Star Trek universe. McCoy isn't the only Georgia boy who joined Starfleet. ST characters are mentioned but this is WD in space. Timeline is TNG, not the original series. Another universe makes a surprise appearance at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ignition

Daryl

Daryl Dixon finished his shift and headed to his quarters. He was a loner by nature and was glad he had a cabin to himself at last. That wasn't true when he first enlisted in Starfleet. He had shared a cabin for three years and while he could get along with most anybody, it took some effort because he tended to avoid personal relationships. He would have denounced anyone who suggested he was shy but the truth was his background had made him leery of baring his soul easily. It had been a relief to be made a petty officer 3rd class but even then he might not have gotten a cabin to himself right away. Single quarters were for officers but academy graduates took precedence over enlisted so petty officers often had to wait until they were made 2nd class or even 1st class. But Daryl's promotion came through at a time when cutbacks had reduced the ship's complement. Fewer crew members meant less sharing. Even Starfleet wasn't immune to shifts in government. One of the periodic rollbacks in spending had finally caught up with the federation's biggest organization for peacekeeping and scientific exploration. Eventually the administration would change and there would be calls to expand the same things that were being scaled back now.

Before he had a chance to relax and decide whether to eat in his quarters or go to the enlisted mess his day planner reminded him of the meet-and-greet this evening. Crew rotations took place during visits to a star base. After the ship was back in deep space and new crew members had completed orientation in their own departments, there was an open house and all available personnel were expected to put in an appearance. Officers especially were required to set a good example. Daryl thought it was BS but it only happened every few months. This would be the third one he had attended including the one when he first came aboard.

What to wear was simple since uniform was required. It made it easier for the newbies to identify rank and department. Daryl didn't mind. He liked the plain dark pants and boots. His shirt was gold. It reminded Daryl of mustard or piss but it was comfortable enough.

He went to the bar as soon as he entered the lounge. He was more at ease circulating with a drink. Gave you something to do with one hand and your mouth. The newbies had name badges. Daryl counted only four. One male and female were older – transfers from other ships. The other male and female were kids right out of the Academy. The young man caught Daryl's eye – an Asian with black hair and dark eyes. He was a brand new ensign in a deep red shirt. Red was for command and bridge personnel so Daryl knew he must be a navigator or helmsman. And he must be top of his class or somebody's relative because ensigns weren't usually assigned to the bridge. Daryl didn't admit to himself that he was a little smitten by his looks. That was shallow and besides, though the kid was almost 10 years younger, an academy officer – even an ensign – outranked an enlisted officer.

Daryl sighed and moved around the room. He didn't need to introduce himself to the new crew, he just needed to be seen by a couple of senior officers and then he could escape. He and Chief Engineer Jim Deakins nodded at each other. One down. Dale Horvath, ship's counselor, said hello. Daryl was pleased. His department head and the ship shrink had both observed him being a team player. He was about to find a side exit for a quiet departure when someone bumped into him and cold liquid splashed his back. He turned to see the Asian kid, eyes wide as he stuttered an apology.

Glenn

I've been aboard the USS Parallax for a week and all I can think about is getting laid. I'm not a nympho but I've been studying my ass off for four years and now it's time to pay attention to my personal life. I'm rated on navigation and helm but my station right now is navigation. It's easy for me and I settled in quickly. There's a welcome aboard tonight for new crew. It sounds kind of lame but at least I'll get to meet people. Actually I just want to look and see if there's anyone worth meeting.

Fifteen minutes in I see a man from the back. He's wearing a gold shirt so that narrows it down to engineering, security or operations. It's impossible not to notice that he's very well built. His light brown hair is a little shaggy, not a regulation cut. I like that. Odds are he's straight but a guy can dream, can't he? I see his face when he turns to greet the ship's counselor and all I can think is that he needs to be in science or medical so he can wear a blue shirt that would really bring out his eyes. Too gay? Okay, I'll stop imagining him in a different colored shirt and just skip the clothes completely. Because he needs to be naked. He looks a little rough, like he could make it hurt so good. I can tell from his insignia that he's an enlisted officer. I outrank him. He has to follow my orders!

I almost always pull my cock up when dressing because an erection is less noticeable if it's already pointing in the direction it wants to go. That pays off tonight because I'm getting hard just watching him. And now I'm watching him about to leave. He doesn't look like the type who enjoys this kind of function. But there are 300 people on board and I don't have much reason to visit gold shirt areas. I've got to meet him at least and make an impression so he remembers me later. Maybe we could be friends even if it never goes any further.

So I bump him and spill my drink.  
                           
                                                           [Fan art](http://nangke.tumblr.com/post/42265312473/petty-officer-daryl-and-ensign-glenn-from-bgns) thanks to [Nangke](http://nangke.deviantart.com/)


	2. Course Plotted and Laid In

Daryl

"Sorry," the kid blurted at Daryl. "My fault. What a mess."

He sounded sincere and embarrassed. Daryl didn't mind the accident. It gave him a legitimate excuse to leave.

"No problem," he said pleasantly. "I'll go change my shirt."

The kid followed him. In the corridor it seemed like he might go with Daryl to his quarters so Daryl stopped.

"I'm Glenn Rhee," the kid said then added, "Navigation."

"Daryl Dixon, engineering. Welcome aboard."

"Thanks. I usually … uh … navigate better than that?" Glenn made it almost a question as if asking Daryl to accept his try for humor.

Daryl smiled slightly, not at the joke but because this kid was flirting with him. Everything in his tone, expression and body language said so. Daryl couldn't help being a little flattered. He would have liked to pass it back and forth but he didn't flirt without intention and the eventual end here would be sexual fraternization between an academy grad and an enlisted man and that shit just didn't work.

"You should go back to the party," Daryl said, feeling some regret.

"I suppose," Glenn replied. "Well, I really am sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Daryl turned away, grinning inwardly because it was kind of nice to be hit on by a kid that had caught his own eye right away.

Glenn

He has a southern accent. I want the mouth and tongue making those soft drawls to be all over my body.

Daryl wasn't mad about the wet shirt. I'll bet he was glad to have a reason to leave. I tried a very mild pass to test the waters. He didn't respond but I could tell he was interested. So why didn't he respond? Am I too young? I'm 22 and he's probably early 30's. Oh shit, it's probably the officer thing. I'm commissioned and he's a non-com. There are no regs against it because Starfleet knows better than to try and control the sex lives of its members. But personal relations can't interfere with the performance of duty so you do need to be careful. Daryl looks old-school enough to take that seriously. But we're both adults. We could have some fun for awhile and still act like adults when it's over.

Daryl

Three days later Chief Deakins called Daryl to his small ready room in engineering and told him that Captain Grimes was taking a special interest in the new navigator and wanted him to spend time in all the major areas. Ensign Rhee had mentioned that he met Mr. Dixon so Daryl would be showing him around engineering.

"Aye, sir," Daryl agreed without expression.

So the kid is on the prowl, Daryl thought to himself. And smart enough to find a reason to roam the ship that was someone else's idea. Well, he couldn't go any higher than the captain unless he involved the admiralty which Daryl was beginning to think wouldn't be beyond Glenn Rhee. It was a good move anyway for a new bridge officer to be interested in the entire ship. This kid could further his career and go hunting at the same time.

A few days later Glenn showed up. "I hope you don't mind giving me the tour. I remembered you were in engineering. I wanted to apologize again …"

"Already forgotten," Daryl said, and proceeded to give Ensign Rhee the best damn overview of engineering that it was possible to have without doing a department rotation. Daryl had wondered if the kid was as sharp as he seemed. He was. He paid attention and asked good questions and made observations. In fact, Glenn was so interested that Daryl decided he was mistaken in thinking the visit was an excuse to see him again. This would teach him to imagine a friendly kid was hot for him instead of just an eager young officer determined to be noticed by the captain.

The tour ended on a catwalk. They'd taken the turbolift up and Daryl asked if Glenn wanted to switch to the ladder for descent. Glenn's words proved Daryl's original assumption was correct.

"I'll go first," Glenn said. "So I can watch your ass come down the ladder."

The kid had moved on from flirtation, Daryl thought as he watched Glenn going down rung by rung. He stood at the bottom grinning up. Daryl hooked his feet, knees and palms around the outside of the ladder and slid down so fast he knew his body was a blur.

Glenn looked disappointed but he was smiling when he said, "That was a dirty trick."

"We should talk about this," Daryl said.

"Absolutely."

Glenn

Our shifts were over so we went to the lounge for drinks. We each had the credits deducted to pay for our own. There are private alcoves so people can be alone without going to someone's quarters.

"What's going on?" Daryl asked.

"I'm gay. I think you are, too?" I made it a question even though I'm already sure.

Daryl nodded but didn't say anything. That's okay. I like the strong silent type and I can talk for both of us.

"If you're as interested as I am, maybe we should do something about it." Daryl doesn't look like he enjoys game-playing so I hit the issue head-on.

"What do you see happening?" he asked.

"We could spend some time together. See what develops."

"You think that's a good idea in our situations?"

"The officer thing? If I make it a direct order are you going to write me up for harassment?" I hope he knows I'm joking.

Daryl smiled reluctantly. "Just want to be sure you're aware."

"I suppose these might be considered famous last words but I really don't see it being a problem for us."

"I guess not," Daryl agreed. "So where would this development take place, your quarters or mine?"

"We can trade off but right now let me just say mine are closer."

Daryl drained his glass and stood up.


	3. Full Speed Ahead

Daryl

Daryl had denied himself long enough.

Well, a week since meeting Glenn wasn't very long but for years he hadn't considered the possibility of a relationship. It hadn't been much of a hardship since there was no one he regretted not pursuing. Until he met Glenn. He'd pushed the thought away but it didn't work this time because Glenn did the pursuing. And Daryl wanted to give in. And suddenly the reasons why not didn't seem to matter so that's how they ended up in Glenn's quarters with some synthehol to smooth any awkwardness. Although they seemed pretty comfortable with each other already.

Glenn was still unpacking and settling in. There was an old acoustic guitar in a case on the floor. In one corner leaned an old-fashioned wooden bat with a baseball cap dangling from the handle. An academy backpack lay on the bed with mufti spilling out.

Daryl had wondered if Glenn would jump him as soon as the door slid closed. He had no real objection to fucking on a first date but was glad to take some time to talk instead. Daryl was from Georgia; Glenn was from Michigan. The universe was a smaller place than it used to be but it wasn't so unusual to find they were from the same continent on the same planet in the same galaxy. A lot of Terrans joined Starfleet. Daryl hadn't seen Earth for two years but Glenn had left it only a month before, shipping out to Star Base 23 to rendezvous with the Parallax. They discussed places they had both been and what had changed.

They had each been in Starfleet for four years but Glenn's had been spent at the academy whereas Daryl had a year of enlistment training before being assigned to a light cruiser. A year later he was transferred to the Parallax which was a larger heavy cruiser. Starfleet required members to be fully rated in two areas. They were usually related such as helm and navigation for Glenn. Engineering was often coupled with operations but Daryl had chosen engineering and security.

"Why didn't you go to the academy?" Glenn asked.

Daryl tensed but forced himself to shrug and answer casually. "I was older. It was quicker to enlist."

This was getting close to stuff he didn't want to talk about but apparently Glenn was tired of talking too. They were sprawled on the sofa and in the past hour they'd moved closer.

Glenn rolled over next to Daryl and said, "I've made all the moves so far. It's your turn or I'm going to think you don't like me after all."

Daryl put his hand between Glenn's legs.

Glenn

Daryl didn't strike me as passive but I've been in charge so far, arranging our 'meet cute' and stalking him in his workplace, noticing his ass and practically begging him to go out. In my quarters he told me about himself, nothing too personal but I find everything about him interesting. He's rated in engineering and security and I'll bet he knows most everything about ship ops. Why the hell didn't this guy go to the academy?

I finally turned the conversation personal and Daryl loosened up enough to grope my crotch. Even through my pants and skivvies his touch is electric. When I was getting close he opened my pants and his warm calloused hand on my cock made me whimper which would have been embarrassing if Daryl hadn't looked like he appreciated the sounds I was making. It sent me over the edge.

Afterwards I put my hand on the back of his neck and said, "Kiss me."

I was going to pull him to my mouth but he bent over and kissed the head of my cock instead. He looked up at me sideways.

"Another dirty trick," I said, remembering how I didn't get to see his ass coming down the ladder. "I'm going to have to watch you. Very closely."

He gave a small smile that I already recognize enough to watch for. It's not really a smile, more a quirk of the lips with a lopsided upturn of one side of his mouth. I don't think he knows how attractive it is. He licked my cock like a cat cleaning her kitten. The image in my mind made "Meow" pop out of my mouth. My verbal governor is hard to control sometimes. It was completely random but Daryl laughed like he knew what I was thinking.

It's my turn again. Daryl got the best blowjob I've ever given. Later he told me it's the best he's ever had.

Daryl

A handjob and a blowjob the first time suited both of them. It felt like saving something for the future. They managed to see each other every day, not always for sex but often enough to get very familiar real fast with each other's bodies and needs.

Daryl's quarters were nothing special but Glenn liked them better than his own. Daryl had bits and pieces of engineering modules and other tech in various stages of assembly. He also had several weapons that Glenn assumed were only a collection until Daryl told him he actually used them for hunting when the opportunity arose. But shore leave on a planet with hunting was rare so Daryl kept in practice on the holodeck. Glenn joined him. He wasn't very good and he didn't enjoy killing animals but that was the beauty of the holodeck: the thrill of the hunt with a sense of danger but nothing really died and no one got hurt.

Daryl knew he'd fallen hard. He'd liked the looks of Glenn before he even knew his name and now he liked his quick mind and teasing talk. He liked being inside him with Glenn moaning beneath him and pushing back against him and tightening around him as he came.

Daryl told himself to hold back and go slow but it felt so right that for once in his life he didn't want to be cautious. He was already invested in the relationship. In the back of his mind he was waiting for the right time to tell Glenn things he'd never shared before.


	4. Passenger and Prisoner

Glenn

A month after Daryl and I got together the Parallax was directed to Star Base 79 to pick up a passenger and a prisoner. Captain Grimes asked which one I'd like to meet. The passenger is Dr. Edwin Jenner, well-known in his field of biochemistry. Starships are always ferrying brainiacs and their latest batch of bugs but a prisoner is rarer. Besides, Daryl is doing a rotation in security so I'll see him in action.

Grimes and chief medical officer Dr. Hershel Greene went to the main transporter room to greet Dr. Jenner. It's used for dignitaries. When the Captain returned to the bridge, executive officer Commander Shane Walsh and I went to the transporter room used for freight. It's closer to the brig. We're only there to observe since the prisoner will be the responsibility of chief of security Lt. Commander Andrea Harrison and her security detail. I'm talking about Daryl with a phaser. Also two other security crewmen one of which is a woman but in the fleet we don't make gender distinctions with terms like crewman or yeoman.

I read the transfer orders on Merle Bisbee and he sounds more annoying than dangerous. He's got a record of petty stuff: drunk and disorderly, possession of stolen material, minor drug abuse, assault and battery. He's spent 20 months of the past 15 years incarcerated in different facilities for a few months at a time. The judge this time was fed up and gave him a year of hard labor in a mining colony at the ass end of the universe. The Parallax gets to take him there after we drop off Dr. Jenner and his research at a science station.

I caught Daryl's eye but we didn't smile. All business on duty. The sparkling outline on the transporter pad filled in and a big man grinned around at everyone. He looked rough. The security detail had phasers drawn and set on stun. Daryl was in front with the other two flanking the prisoner. Merle winked and lifted his manacled hands to shoot his finger at Daryl like he had a phaser of his own. Harrison stepped forward and Merle's eyes lit up.

"Andrea! Subdue me. Please." He lunged at her.

"Hold your fire," Harrison snapped, then she kicked Merle between the legs.

Merle dropped to his knees and groaned, "That's not what I had in mind." He changed his voice to a falsetto. "But you always was a ball breaker."

I almost smiled but stopped myself in time. Merle looked around. "Tough room."

Walsh said, "No one thinks you're funny, Bisbee." He turned to Harrison. "You're acquainted with the prisoner?"

"I had the privilege of busting him two years ago on Tau Ceti Prime."

"She searched me herself," Merle said proudly. "Only weapon she found couldn't be removed. Guess that's why she disarmed me this time."

I laughed. I couldn't help it. Merle seems harmless and good-natured. I realized I was thinking of him by his first name.

He looked at me. "Somebody's got a sense of humor. Thanks, Chinaman. I'll be here all week."

"I'm Korean."

"Whatever."

"Carry on," Walsh said to Harrison. "With me, Mr. Rhee." We went to the turbolift and security took the prisoner down the corridor.

In the turbolift Walsh said, "It's best not to engage a prisoner in any way. It only encourages them."

"Aye, sir. Sorry, sir. He just didn't strike me as a desperate character."

"He's trash littering the galaxy and we're here to pick up the garbage."

Daryl

In bed that night Glenn said, "Merle doesn't seem so bad."

"He's not," Daryl said. "He's just stupid."

"Actually, he's kind of likeable."

"There's something wrong with him."

"Obviously. He's sitting in the brig of a starship."

"I mean there's something wrong with his head." Daryl hesitated while deciding the time was right. "It's a family thing."

"You can't know that. Unless you know his family."

"Bisbee is Merle's middle name," Daryl said reluctantly. "He dropped 'Dixon' the first time he got in trouble. He's my brother."

Glenn looked surprised but not disgusted. "This is kind of exciting. There's nothing so interesting in my family of overachievers. But why do you think he's crazy? Has he been diagnosed?"

"I didn't mean he was crazy exactly. His brain doesn't work right. Neither does mine."

Glenn looked confused. "I can see why you might think that about your criminal brother but your brain is fine."

Daryl took a deep breath. "I couldn't get into Starfleet Academy. I flunked the entrance exam."

"Daryl, 40 percent fail on the first try."

"I bet you didn't."

"Well, no, but the point is it's not unusual to fail the first time. They make it hard on purpose."

"I failed twice."

"Oh. I'm sorry. But you do so well in two very demanding areas."

"Standards are lower for enlistment."

"Performance requirements are the same but the entrance exam isn't as rigorous. Hey, do you have trouble taking tests?"

"I freeze up. Always have. Don't know why."

"There you are. There's nothing wrong. Some people don't test well. That's why the academy lets you retake the exam. You know, 20 percent fail the second time, too. You can try three times. You might have been comfortable enough by then to pass."

"I was too embarrassed." Daryl hesitated again. But since he was doing true confessions he might as well get everything out in the open. "I should have been better, considering my famous ancestor."

"Who?"

"My great-granddaddy was Leonard McCoy. That's not in my official record, due to respect for his privacy, not mine. Don't tell anybody."

Glenn's mouth was open. "Dr. McCoy of the Enterprise a century ago? The only man who could relieve Kirk of command. Kirk, Spock and McCoy: the holy trinity better known than Christianity's big three!"

"Settle down, you're hyperventilating. And that's sacrilege. I was brought up Baptist."

"I was brought up Buddhist. This is huge. Did you know him?"

"Only as an old man. He was over 100 when I was born. He died four years ago."

"What was he like?"

"He was a crusty old coot, a little sad because he'd outlived most everybody he knew. I liked him. That's why I was ashamed that I didn't get into the academy. I waited until he passed before enlisting so he wouldn't know I tried and failed."

"I'm sleeping with the great-grandson of 'Bones' McCoy."

Daryl wondered if he should be worried about Glenn's fascination with celebrity but then he started doing things that made Daryl wish he'd told him sooner.

Afterwards Glenn asked sleepily, "Did you meet Kirk and Spock?"

Daryl sighed. It wasn't easy to have a legend in the family.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dr. Jenner had requested the use of a lab while he was aboard. His samples should really remain in stasis until he reached the containment center on the science station but the Parallax was well-equipped and he couldn't resist the opportunity to work.


	5. Turbulence

Glenn

I feel like shit. I just broke up with Daryl and I feel bad for him but it's the best thing in the long run. For both of us.

A few days after Daryl told me about his family I realized he thought our relationship was more serious than I did. I'm glad he trusted me enough to share everything and I'll never tell anyone even though we're not together anymore. But I'm 22 and Daryl is only my third partner. He's great and maybe I even love him a little but I'm not ready to commit yet. I probably should have considered whether Daryl was ready because he's 31 but actually his age and playing hard to get at the beginning made me think he was interested in short-term fun, too.

After he told me about Merle and McCoy and the academy I got the impression Daryl assumed we were going to be together for a long time, like forever. The only thing I could do was end it. Because it would have been way worse to let him think we were going to be together and then just leave one day. And I certainly couldn't say something like we're good now but I won't be around for long, and have him wonder when it would be over.

But still, I feel like shit.

Daryl

Daryl was stunned when Glenn broke it off. He hadn't seen it coming at all, in fact, he'd felt good after opening up. Daryl didn't think dumping his personal shit on Glenn had caused the break-up but there was no denying it happened just three days later. They met in Daryl's quarters after their shifts as they often did and Glenn got right to it.

"I think we should take a break."

"What do you mean?" Daryl knew what the words meant but he couldn't understand why Glenn was saying them.

"It's getting a little intense."

"Thought you liked it intense."

Glenn paused. "I guess I meant serious not intense."

"Oh. How long a break?"

"We shouldn't think in terms of actual time. Let's see what develops."

Daryl recalled Glenn using those words 'See what develops' when he suggested getting together. Apparently it was an all-purpose line for hooking up and breaking up. Daryl was being dumped. But he didn't say any of that. He just nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"So we're okay?"

"Sure, we're fine." Daryl hoped Glenn would get the hell out before he put a fist through the bulkhead.

After he left Daryl wondered why he had thought it was more than a brief thing. He wanted to think that Glenn was a fickle little fucker who couldn't make a commitment but he knew that wasn't fair. Glenn was a young officer on his first starship assignment. He had his whole career before him and little experience with personal relationships. Of course he would want to play around. Daryl didn't really blame him. They had both misunderstood the situation, Daryl more than Glenn.

Daryl went to bed early and lay in the dark trying to empty his mind so it would match his bed and his cabin and his life.

Glenn

In the past two weeks I've slept with two men. I'm not even sure how I got to this point but it won't happen again. Three days after ending it with Daryl I met Jimmy and a few days later we had sex and I was disappointed so I looked around and did the same thing with Randall and I was disappointed again. It wasn't their fault. They're nice enough guys but they aren't Daryl.

I thought it was so good with Daryl because it had been awhile for me and he's older and experienced. I mean, he really knows stuff. But now I think it was because it was Daryl and me together. It was so easy and right. Why did I think it would be that way with anyone else? How could it be?

I fucked up and threw away what I had with Daryl. Is there any way I can start over with him?

Daryl

Daryl had overheard a couple of crewmen talking about Glenn sleeping his way through the ops department. He waited until he'd heard the story before reprimanding them for discussing a superior officer on duty. He had suspected that Glenn would be passing his favors around but damn it, why couldn't he be discreet like they had been. No one had known about them and they'd been together for more than a month. Daryl was hurt and angry but he still thought of Glenn as his to protect and he didn't want the kid to ruin himself. Should he have a word with him? Maybe he didn't realize a starship was like a small town when it came to gossip. But it wasn't his business and a warning would probably piss Glenn off and make him think Daryl was jealous and stalking him. Daryl was jealous but he was handling it although he wished now that he hadn't let the crewmen talk long enough to hear about Jimmy and Randall. He felt like doing some violence but that would wreck his own career faster than Glenn's.

* * *

Meanwhile in Jenner's lab the unthinkable occurred. Later when events were reconstructed it was determined that the release of the pathogen involved human error but no malice. It mutated quickly. The original could be passed only by a hypospray injected directly into the bloodstream. Mutation allowed it to spread by a bite or scratch deep enough to penetrate the third layer of skin, the sub cutis. The transformation accelerated as well, beginning with an incubation period of six hours which reduced to mere minutes. Fever and coma were followed by death and reanimation. The eyes clouded and skin texture and pigment changed to scaly gray. There was no cure, no inoculation and no time to develop one. Evacuation wasn't considered at first because they didn't know enough about the pathogen. At least it was contained for now on the Parallax.


	6. Plague and Pandemonium

Daryl had trouble grasping this new reality. Suddenly friends and fellow crewmen were dead but still walking around. Their only mindless goal seemed to be feeding and their bite made you one of them. Or a deep scratch. They were hard to stop. Phasers set on stun didn't do the job. It would have been clean and neat to disintegrate the creatures but the virus was mutating so fast that the next step might take it airborne so they couldn't risk zombie vapor floating around. The only thing that worked was the maximum setting aimed directly into the brain. And that quickly became another problem because a starship could sustain the occasional discharge of a weapon but it was never meant to be the scene of a pitched battle.

Dr. Jenner had locked himself in the lab assigned for his use, incinerated the remaining samples and killed himself. He probably thought he was making what amends he could but it would have been more helpful if he had stuck around to try and fix things. Or at least let them know how the virus spread and whether they were all doomed.

The losses were unimaginable. Daryl had killed his chief Jim Deakins and the ship counselor Dale Horvath. It was only six weeks ago that they'd all been at the meet-and-greet where he first saw Glenn. At least Glenn should be relatively safe on the bridge.

Daryl saw Jimmy lying in a corridor and then found Randall two decks above. He felt guilty for wishing them dead the day before. In sickbay husband and wife medical technicians Otis and Patricia were casualties. The XO had to kill them while he was consulting with Dr. Greene. Walsh returned to the bridge with a scratch before they knew that scratches were the next step in mutation. Captain Grimes had to kill his friend and second-in-command. Lt. Jacqui Prescott turned a phaser on herself. She wasn't the only one to give up in the face of unrelenting panic and terror.

Carol Peletier was a quiet crewman in ship services responsible for replicating uniforms. Daryl heard that she'd had to kill her husband Ed. He was a loudmouth and a bully and wouldn't be much missed but she had also lost her daughter Sophia, a sweet kid only 12 years old. Would this fucking nightmare never end, Daryl wondered. He had his answer soon enough.

Grimes had reported to the Federation and finally heard back that anyone without a bite or scratch should be safe. He was almost relieved when the orders he suspected would be forthcoming were received. The ship would be no great loss with the condition it was now in. Phasers had been going off indiscriminately for the past 24 hours. Bulkheads were honeycombed and circuitry was shredded. Systems were failing. Captain Grimes' calm voice gave the order to abandon ship and announced that when evacuation was complete the ship would be set to collide with the nearby black hole known as Inkspot. The Federation wanted no possibility of this virus surviving. The countdown was 30 minutes.

Daryl was with Lt. Commander Theodore Douglas, second-in-command of security when he heard the news. Douglas received a personal message from Grimes. He was to escort the Captain's wife and son to an escape pod and leave with them. He could clear his area as he went but the escape pod must be launched in 20 minutes.

"Aye, sir," Douglas said. He looked at Daryl. "Good luck, Dixon. Get your ass off this ship as soon as your area is clear."

Daryl ran to his cabin instead. He had thought his brother was in the safest spot on the ship behind a security force field but with the ship heading for Inkspot, Merle was trapped. It was unlikely anyone else would spare a thought for the prisoner. At this point Daryl could do little for the others but he could try to save his brother. He had a piece of illegal tech hidden in his cabin that might help.

On his way to the brig he met Andrea Harrison. "The security force field is jammed," she said. "But I'm going to try and get Bisbee out."

"I'll handle it," Daryl said.

Andrea nodded. "My area is cleared. I'll check yours."

"Thanks. I'll start from the brig and meet you in the middle."

Daryl was surprised that Andrea was concerned about Merle. It was her job as security chief of course but with the shit storm going on around them he hadn't expected her to care about one more potential casualty, especially a convicted prisoner.

Merle looked genuinely frightened when Daryl reached his cell. Daryl showed him the transport device known as a slingshot. It had a limited range and was good for one person, one time, one way. Daryl had already programmed the coordinates. For obvious reasons there were no escape pods in the immediate vicinity of the brig. Daryl couldn't leave yet and Merle wouldn't be safe in the corridors without a phaser. Amazingly, those were in sudden short supply aboard a Federation starship. Daryl left the slingshot and a laser knife – the only weapon he could spare – outside Merle's cell.

"You probably won't need the knife, but just in case. I have to override the force field. When it drops, get past the brig entrance. Transport won't work in here. There's not much time. The slingshot is counting down."

"What about you? Aren't we going together?"

"Got to clear my area before I leave. I'll be right behind you but we won't be together. Behave yourself, Merle. This is your last chance."

Daryl shut down the force field. He hoped Merle would make it out okay but there was no time to go back and check. He still had his duty to do so he began clearing the area. It went quickly. No one was left alive. His only remaining phaser was almost out of juice as he put down the last walker in sight. He was looking forward to meeting Andrea soon. They could hop in an escape pod and be away in plenty of time. Then Andrea ran up.

"The bridge is cut off. Captain told me just before comms went down."

"There are turbolifts and Jefferies tubes," Daryl said with disbelief.

"I know. We're in the middle of a clusterfuck of epic proportions."

"There are three escape pods with direct access from the bridge."

"Captain sent the other bridge personnel on two of them. The third one malfunctioned. The Captain and Ensign Rhee are trapped."

Daryl had heard the phrase 'His blood ran cold' but never believed it until now.


	7. Escape and Aftermath

"You're the engineer," Andrea said. "Is there another way to the bridge in seven minutes or is our captain going down with the ship?"

"The pinhole."

"Explain."

"I'll tell you on the way."

As they raced for the deck below bridge level Daryl told her that the bridge was stuck on top of a starship like a pin in a cork board. There was a Jefferies tube on the deck below for additional access to stabilizers and circuitry but it was hardly ever used.

"I've never seen or heard of a third Jefferies to the bridge," Andrea said.

"Because there's no access from the bridge, only from below."

"Then how do we break through?"

"What's in the middle of the bridge?" Daryl asked.

"The captain's chair. It's under that?" Andrea sounded amused. "Captain is rated on weapons, communications, helm and navigation but engineering isn't his strong area. I suppose that's why he didn't know about it."

"Wouldn't matter anyway. You can only get in from below. I need a magbolter." Daryl opened a panel and took out a tool. He reached up to open another panel and pulled down a ladder. Twenty feet above him was a circle ringed with eight huge bolts. Daryl started climbing.

"I'll prep an escape pod." Andrea ran to a portal in the next corridor.

Daryl used the magbolter to remove the magnetic bolts then heaved against the base. His shoulders and arms were stronger than average but the base barely moved. The chair was heavy but without bolts Daryl figured he should be able to rock it enough to topple it. Unless … "Fuck's sake," he muttered. "Is he sitting down? Shouldn't he be pacing or something?"

He hammered on the base with the magbolter and yelled, "Move your ass, Captain, if you want to get rescued."

On the bridge Captain Grimes had just jettisoned the ship's log. He was aware that his navigator had sent two subspace messages, probably to family and friends. He was trying to think of something comforting to say in their final minutes when his chair moved slightly. He assumed it was a vibration throughout the ship due to proximity of the black hole until he heard a muffled shout.

Ensign Rhee turned, his face shocked but hopeful. "That's Daryl. Petty Officer Dixon, I mean."

They grabbed the back of the chair and pulled it forward until it fell over and there was Daryl looking up at them. Or rather at Ensign Rhee, Grimes thought.

"After you, Mr. Rhee," Grimes said, smiling with relief.

"You first, sir."

"I will be the last man off my bridge," Grimes said forcefully.

Daryl broke in. "Glenn, this will go faster if you recall how I went down that ladder in engineering. Hook your feet, knees and palms around the outside and let yourself drop. I'll catch you." Daryl fell from sight.

Glenn followed. Daryl's arms caught him under the elbows and lifted him aside. Grimes was an old hand at descending ladders and he was with them a second later.

"We've got 40 seconds to get away or we'll be sucked in," Andrea said. They sprinted for the pod portal.

The small booster needed to initiate propulsion in a life pod would be barely adequate to escape the gravity of the black hole. They felt a tug as it ignited and burned, hesitation for an endless moment, then the pod broke free and they entered warp space.

The optics array in the pod was nothing fancy but it was sufficient to watch the Parallax spiraling away. One second she was there and the next instant she was devoured by dark matter.

Grimes and Glenn were at helm and navigation with Andrea and Daryl in seats at the rear. Maximum velocity for an escape pod was warp 1 and comm was limited. Disruption from the black hole would prevent communication for awhile so Grimes asked Glenn and Andrea to trade places so he could be briefed by his senior officer on what had occurred since they lost contact.

Glenn sat down silently.

"What's wrong?" Daryl asked. "You're alive and likely to stay that way barring colossal bad luck, which I don't rule out considering what we've been through."

Glenn tried to smile and failed. "I'm alive because you saved me. Thank you, Daryl."

"You're welcome. Why aren't you happier about it?"

"I made the biggest mistake of my life leaving you. I knew it right away."

"Before or after Jimmy and Randall?" Daryl couldn't resist the jab.

Glenn flushed. "After. They're the reason I knew it was a mistake. I didn't even realize I was trying to forget you. Didn't work anyway. I'm so sorry."

"I should have said something instead of taking us for granted. You're not a Vulcan with the mind melding."

Before they could continue Grimes opened a channel. "This is Captain Grimes of Parallax escape pod 26. Is anyone out there?"

Response was immediate. "Lt. Commander Douglas of pod 83. I've got a couple of people here who are mighty glad to hear your voice."

"Rick, are you really safe?" Lori Grimes' voice broke.

"I am. How are you and Carl?"

"We're okay, Dad."

"All right then. You take care of your mother and I'll see you soon."

"It'll be about 12 hours," Douglas said. "I've been in contact with Enterprise. They're coming to meet us. We'll all be quarantined for awhile. Just a precaution but they can't take chances."

"Understood. We can use some downtime. How many of us are there?"

"Thirty in nine pods including two pods from the bridge." Douglas paused for a moment. A 10 percent survival rate was pitiful but knowing what they'd endured it almost felt like victory. "Is there anyone with you?"

"I should have said right away. Lt. Commander Harrison, Ensign Rhee and Petty Officer Dixon."

"Daryl, you made it!" Merle's voice came through. "I was gettin' worried about you, boy. You weren't in any of the other pods we heard from."

"We got an unexpected passenger," Douglas said. "The prisoner Merle Bisbee transported aboard. We've since learned that Mr. Dixon is his brother."

"Well, a man has to look out for his family," Grimes said.

"Bisbee didn't escape completely unscathed. A walker grabbed him tight seconds before transport. He couldn't risk a scratch by jerking away and he couldn't let it transport with him so he cut off his hand."

"Merle, are you all right?" Daryl shouted.

"Laser knife sealed as I cut so I didn't lose much blood. Coulda turned out a lot worse." Merle sounded resigned to his self-amputation.

"Enterprise just bounced a subspace message to me for Dixon," Douglas said. "Want me to patch it through?"

Grimes raised his eyebrows. "Aye, Mr. Douglas. And then I'll be checking in with the other pods."

The captain gave Daryl an earpiece for privacy. Daryl didn't understand what was going on until the message came through from Ensign Rhee. Beside him, Glenn didn't look up.

_"Daryl, I'm recording this from the bridge. Captain Grimes and I are the only ones left alive and we're cut off. Communications, escape, everything. My final action as navigator was to plot the course to Inkspot. The Parallax will be destroyed but also the virus. And the Captain and me. I hope you made it off the ship. I hope this reaches you. I hope you forgive me._

_I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I left you. Those are big regrets for a short life. Please don't think I'm saying this because I'll be dead soon. I've wanted to tell you for days. I thought I had time to find a way to explain that would make you give me a second chance. I belong to you, Daryl. I wish I'd known sooner so we could have belonged to each other. I love you. Goodbye."_

"Is this why you look miserable?" Daryl asked. "Because you knew I'd get the message and you don't mean it now that you're not dead after all?"

"No! Of course I mean it. I'm just ashamed that I have to face you."

"Sounds like you're giving up promiscuity but I hope that doesn't mean you're turning celibate." There was a teasing note in Daryl's voice that made Glenn finally look him in the eye.

"How about monogamy?" Glenn asked.

"Is that a proposal? Because monogamy and belonging to each other sounds like a proposal."

Glenn started to smile. "I'll take whatever you give if you'll forgive me."

"Not much to forgive. I love you. I slept around when I was your age. Better to get it over with before a union instead of during."

"You really want a union with me?"

Daryl looked at Glenn for a long moment before calling out, "Captain, can you still validate a domestic union?"


	8. Union and Quarantine

"My command may have shrunk, Mr. Dixon," Grimes said. "But I retain the rights and privileges of my rank. Yes, I can validate a domestic union."

Andrea handed them a PADD. "Paperwork, guys."

Daryl and Glenn bent over the screen form. Ten minutes later they handed it to the Captain. He checked it and told them to state their full names for the record. Then he asked the questions of intent, they answered in the affirmative and signed the PADD. Andrea witnessed, Grimes authorized it, and the deed was done.

Andrea hailed pod 83 and told Merle that his brother had just been united.

"Nooo, Andrea, I don't wanna be your brother-in-law."

"And you won't be as long as Daryl and Glenn are together."

Silence for a moment. "Daryl and Glenn. Why didn't I know my brother's gay? As long as it's not you. Wait for me, Andrea. I'll be out in a year."

"I'm not waiting that long," Andrea said.

"Aw, sugar …"

"My sister is an advocate. I'll have her file a motion to overturn your conviction."

"I'm grateful. Although I was lookin' forward to conjugal visits."

Douglas broke in. "All right, keep it clean. This is an open channel and we have a child aboard."

They heard Carl's voice in the background. "Mom, what's conjugal mean?"

Glenn and Daryl spent the first night of their union without union. Not that they were complaining. No sex for one night was a big step up from no life forever. Besides, they were dirty, hungry and tired and the escape pod provided only minimum requirements for hygiene, nourishment and rest.

Twelve hours later tractor beams guided the small fleet of escape pods onto the huge cargo deck of the USS Enterprise. A decontamination chamber had been set up. Clothes were discarded before entering. Generic skivvies and jumpsuits were issued at the exit. Everyone who came into contact with the survivors wore biohazard gear. A team of technicians led by chief medical officer Dr. Beverly Crusher drew blood and took tricorder readings. Ship counselor Deanna Troi met with each of them over the next few days. Captain Jean-Luc Picard welcomed them aboard via ship comm and then had a private conversation with Captain Grimes.

Grimes addressed them afterwards. Even with so few survivors, they wouldn't all be reassigned immediately. The Captain himself would probably have to wait at least a year before command of another ship was available. But a derelict space station was being brought back into use much like Deep Space Nine which had been taken over recently from the Cardassians, although this station was smaller and hadn't been maintained for two years. Grimes had been offered command and had accepted. Anyone who wanted to join him would be welcome but there was no obligation. They had all been through an ordeal. They would need time to think. They might want to take advantage of other opportunities.

Andrea Harrison and Theodore Douglas signed on right away to provide security. By the end of the day Hershel Greene had agreed to be the medical officer. His daughters Maggie and Beth would come along. Morgan Jones, who had to kill his beloved wife aboard Parallax, would be in charge of operations. This was good news for Carl who was friends with Jones' son Duane. Victor Morales declined. He and his wife and children were going to visit family. Everyone else was thinking it over.

The survivors' official liaison was Enterprise XO Commander Will Riker but there was contact with other crew as well:

Worf, the Klingon chief of security, was arranging a demonstration of the latest model photon rifle for Andrea and Douglas.

Chief engineer Geordie LaForge promised Daryl a tour of engineering when he was released from quarantine. The Parallax had been an older constitution class cruiser. Enterprise was the new galaxy class explorer.

Acting Ensign Wesley Crusher, who was allowed to take navigation shifts on the bridge, wanted to talk about the academy with recent grad Glenn.

The android third officer Data removed his hand to show Merle the inner workings. Merle wanted one. Data also offered belated condolences to Daryl and Merle on the death of their great-grandfather whom he had escorted aboard the Enterprise before her first voyage.

Cubicles of varying size, similar to tents, were set up in the cargo bay. Daryl snagged one big enough for two and found a spot as far away as possible from everyone else.

"Are you anti-social?" Glenn asked.

"No," Daryl replied. "But you're noisy."

"I think of it as uninhibited."

"Call it what you like but I don't want you to stop so we'd best keep our distance."

That night they were lying close, playing with each other's equipment, stretching out that moment when playing wouldn't be enough.

"For a man with no extra fat on the rest of his body," Glenn said, "your cock is seriously overweight."

"You can make it smaller in a couple minutes if you work at it."

"I will," Glenn promised. "It can't be healthy to stay that size." He moved over Daryl with eager mouth and hands.

Later Daryl said, "We need to decide what to do next. The space station, go back to Earth and wait for a ship, knock around the galaxy for awhile."

"This is nice," Glenn murmured. "Making plans together."

Daryl hooked his arm around Glenn's neck and pulled him in for a kiss which made Glenn think of something he'd been meaning to ask. "Would you consider not shaving for awhile?"

"You sure?" Daryl was normally clean-shaven but he hadn't shaved during the two days of crisis. He rubbed a hand over his bristles. "Your skin is already a little pink."

"That's because the stubble is sharp. When it grows out it'll be softer. I want to feel your scruffy chin on my cock while you suck me off."

"Glenn," Daryl groaned. "Don't talk like that. I'm getting hard again."

"Well, that won't discourage me. You say it as if it's a bad thing."

"Thought you might be tired with almost dying and then getting united," Daryl teased.

"I'm up for anything," Glenn said.

Daryl reached between them and soon Glenn was making low animal sounds. The human equivalent, that is. Daryl remembered Glenn mewing like a kitten their first time together. On other occasions he had oinked like a little pig and moo'd like a calf. This time it was a bleating sound that must be a lamb or a goat. He didn't know where this quirk of Glenn's came from, it was the weirdest damn thing Daryl had ever heard but he loved it. When the volume increased he covered Glenn's mouth with his own.

The next morning Daryl woke up with a vague feeling of familiarity. He looked around. "You and me in a tent. Feels like we've been there and done that before."

"Déjà vu," Glenn agreed. "Maybe the same thing happened to us in another timeline."


	9. Epilogue: The Hearing

Andrea, Glenn and Daryl had shipped in from their space station for Merle's hearing.

A week of quarantine had been followed by a month of shore leave and an inquiry into the Parallax incident. They had been on the station for only two weeks and it was still a mess but it was satisfying work cleaning it up and getting it back in shape. Fun as well. Gravity was wonky in an outer compartment and Glenn had offered to help Daryl. Oddly, it didn't get fixed until they had spent an afternoon in zero-g.

Daryl found it hard to believe that Andrea was here for Merle, not just to watch her sister in action. It turned out Merle had been pining for Andrea since she arrested him two years ago but that the interest was mutual kind of boggled Daryl's mind.

Andrea's sister stood up.

"Advocate Amy Harrison for defendant Merle Bisbee Dixon, known as Merle Bisbee, seeking relief in the matter of a one-year sentence to be served on mining colony DUA4710."

"Your Honor," Amy continued, "Merle Bisbee was a young man growing up in the shadow of greatness. He found it difficult to live up to the legend of his great-grandfather, the late Admiral Dr. Leonard McCoy."

She paused for a moment of reverent silence.

"His record shows a short list of infractions but please note the absence of violence with the exception of minor brawls."

This was admitted with an air of full disclosure.

"After sentencing to DUA4710 – informally known as 'Dead Upon Arrival' – Merle was transported aboard the USS Parallax. That starship and most of the souls on board were lost to the Federation in a tragic incident known to all of us."

Another moment of silence in memory of the dead.

"Merle lived through that horror, forgotten in the brig until his brother Petty Officer 3rd Class Daryl Dixon was able to arrange his evacuation."

The word 'escape' was carefully avoided.

"Mr. Dixon heroically saved not only his brother but also Captain Rick Grimes and Ensign Glenn Rhee who were trapped on the bridge, on course to certain death. Lt. Rhee and Chief Petty Officer Dixon are united now, a happy ending for one brother."

Amy deftly slipped in Daryl's and Glenn's promotions. Andrea had also been promoted to full Commander. Amy pulled out all the stops as she wound it up.

"But what of Merle? Not only did he endure the anguish of an uncertain fate while trapped in the brig, but when he was freed he was forced to amputate his own hand to avoid becoming a victim of the virus known as Wildfire Syndrome. Merle paid a high price for his sins. Your Honor, it is in your power to grant him a happier ending than he has so far received."

The judge looked unimpressed. Her face was stern but there was a hint of humor in her eyes and around her mouth. "Does the prosecution wish to rebut?" she asked.

The prosecutor was as young as Amy but not as poised. "She made it sound much worse …" He stopped, probably realizing that 271 deaths out of 305 was pretty bad. He was too inexperienced to refute Amy's impassioned plea but gamely attempted to set the record straight on one small point. "Mining colony DUA4710 is a clean, modern and safe facility. It has never been known as 'Dead Upon Arrival.' Until today."

"So noted," the judge said. She turned to Amy. "Advocate Harrison, I'm not buying your extraordinary image of the defendant and you shouldn't be selling it. I applaud your performance, however, and there is just enough truth in your words to allow me to overturn Merle Bisbee's conviction. Motion is granted." She spoke to Merle. "The prisoner is free to go. And sin no more, I hope?"

"Yes, ma'am," Merle replied earnestly. "I'd raise my right hand and swear but …" He waved his stump.

One of the onlookers couldn't suppress laughter. The positronic hand Merle had removed for the hearing was in Glenn's pocket. Merle always knew how to put on a show. Beside him, Daryl elbowed Glenn in case he was thinking of breaking into song. He was already humming under his breath. Glenn was a fan of some old English group from the 20th century. 'Bugs' or 'Beetles', something like that. Daryl wasn't familiar with them but he was pretty sure 'I wanna hold your hand' was not meant to be taken quite that literally.

Merle would be returning with them. He and Doc Greene's girls were going to run the station cantina. Carl and Duane would earn a few credits doing chores when they could escape their online lessons overseen by the Captain's wife.

Daryl had always loved his brother even when he was exasperated with him. Apparently that was his type because here he was with Glenn. He was happy that Glenn and Merle got along so well. They shared a raunchy and juvenile sense of humor. Sometimes Daryl felt like the only adult when the three of them were together.

But there were other advantages. Glenn reached over and gripped Daryl's thigh as he whispered, "You know what I was thinking when Amy said you got a happy ending?"


	10. Coda: Anniversary

Daryl and Glenn were in the cantina celebrating the first year of their union. It was a small crowd tonight as there was only one ship orbiting the station, a Firefly class called 'Serenity.' The crew – all human – arrived by shuttle to enjoy a few drinks. Somehow the subject of alien species had come up and Merle, bartender and proprietor of the establishment, was holding forth.

"Humans are what you call a naturally dominant species. Always have been. Look at Earth way back with dinosaurs and mammoths. Who came out on top? Same thing happened when we got out of our own galaxy. Now overall, Vulcans are smarter, Klingons are stronger, Ferengi are greedier, Cardassians are sneakier. I could go on but you get the idea.

So why do humans get ahead? Plain and simple, we get shit done. Them others got only one or two things they're really good at. Humans are pretty good at all of 'em. You put all them groups down somewhere with a job to do and wait awhile. The Vulcans will discuss it to death. Klingons dig right in but they got no plan. Ferengi will argue how to make more profit on the deal and Cardassians are stabbing each other in the back. Meanwhile, humans have built a fuckin' pyramid or landed on the moon."

Daryl and Glenn had acquired an immunity to Merle but it was fun to watch strangers exposed to him for the first time.

Captain Malcolm Reynolds gazed in wonder at Merle. His companion Inara, who was in fact a Registered Companion, raised her eyebrows. Simon and Kaylee, who might be a doctor and an engineer judging by earlier conversation, seemed skeptical. A dark-skinned woman, Zoe, and a pale blond man called Wash were amused. River Tam, a young girl with long hair and crazy eyes tilted her head and stared in fascination. Beside her, Shepherd Book, a dark-skinned man with grizzled hair closed his eyes as if he was praying.

Only one man spoke, offering a toast in words that had never been directed at Merle before: "Friend," Jayne Cobb said, raising his glass. "You make a lotta sense!"

"You think we'll ever see this bunch again?" Glenn whispered.

"Hard to tell, could go either way," Daryl replied. "They may never be back or they just might drop in every month."

**Author's Note:**

> [Firefly opening credits - The Ballad of Serenity by Sonny Rhodes](http://www.downvids.net/firefly-opening-credits-355636.html)
> 
> [Full version with all verses](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wof_mvcB0YA)


End file.
